1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to the field of radio-frequency identification (RFID) devices, and more particularly, to RFID switch tags.
2. Related Art
Conventional RFID tags lack the ability to be deactivated. However, there are certain situations where it is actually desirable to have an RFID tag deactivated. For example, in the context of traveling, RFID tags will often contain sensitive personal information stored within, for instance, an e-Passport, a visa, or a national identification card. Such information may contain the traveler's name, birth date, place of birth, nationality, and/or biometric information associated with that traveler. This information is intended to be read only by customs officials or other governmental authorities when the traveler enters or exits a country. However, since the read range of RFID tags can extend up to 30 feet, since an RFID tag does not need to be directly in the line of sight of an RFID reader, this sensitive information may be read by any number of unauthorized individuals as the individual walks through a train station or an airport. Unless the traveler houses his travel documents within a Faraday shield or other type of electro-resistant casing (which most travelers do not have), the sensitive information stored within the RFID tag remains perpetually at risk of being read by these unauthorized parties.
As a second example, consider RFID tags that are installed within automobiles, where such tags are used to facilitate automatic billing for the repeated use of certain toll-roads. In some of these toll-roads, the use of a car-pool lane is considered free of charge (which may be validly used, for example, when the automobile is housing at least one passenger other than the driver). Since a driver's RFID tag may not be deactivated, however, the RFID tag may respond to an interrogation signal issued from the toll-gate even when the driver has validly used the carpool lane. The result is that the driver may be billed for using the toll-road even when such use should have been considered free of charge because of the driver's valid use of the car-pool lane.
What is needed is a system for an RFID tag that may be easily activated or deactivated. Ideally, the system should be versatile and provide a clear sensory indication of the operational status of the RFID tag (i.e., activated or deactivated).